


Morning Rise

by yeolalreadyknow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolalreadyknow/pseuds/yeolalreadyknow
Summary: Happy 4th of July to Steve! Short domestic insight to the lives of Tony and Steve.





	

The sun was filtering through the light of the blinds when Steve woke, his eyes immediately squinting to protect his vision. 

 

He rolled over in bed, an arm coming up to hook around Tony’s waist. The inventor was sitting up and putting cufflinks in his shirt.

 

“Morning handsome.” Tony said. Steve merely grumbled and nuzzled into Tony’s lower back. “Might not want your nose there, I have morning gas.”

 

Steve flipped over with a curt “Gross” before wiggling back under the sheets. Tony chuckled and ran a hand over Steve’s back, coming up to rub at his neck gently. Steve mumbled a protest and curled up closer into a ball.

 

“No way sweet cheeks, you gotta get up.” 

 

Usually their roles were reversed with Steve waking up first and Tony lingering in the bed. Ever since coming out of the ice, he doesn’t get much REM sleep so he’s a light sleeper but on those nights where he does get that deep sleep, he tends to be very reluctant to get out of bed

 

Tony would be right there with him, desultory as ever, but he had wanted to get up early to make breakfast for Steve. 

 

“Stevie. I made breakfast.” he murmured after placing kisses on the other man’s neck. Steve sat up slowly and looked at him, hair messy and eyes bleary. 

 

“You did? Oh shit!” he gasped, looking as if he had been slapped awake. “Today is our anniversary? How long have I been sleeping?” 

 

Tony took Steve’s hands and shook his head.”No, no it’s not. It’s okay. It’s July 4th. Your birthday.” he said, voice soothing as it could be. It was no laughing matter that Steve sometimes woke up and would frantically ask for the date, another reason he slept lightly along with the nightmares.

 

Steve’s eyes closed and he hung his head. “2016?”

 

“2016.” Tony assured. Steve lifted his head and gave Tony a little crooked smile. 

 

“Breakfast for my birthday? How sweet.” he said, leaning up to kiss the man softly. 

 

“I was gonna wake you up with a birthday blowjob but-.” Tony had to cut off with a sharp laugh when Steve dramatically fell back and started snoring.

 

“Hey you! You better not let that food get cold!” 


End file.
